Wild Hearts
by Guillious
Summary: Rowan has been lost for as long as she can remember. Will anyone be able to find her and bring her back home? Rating may change preEclipse OC/Seth
1. Prologue

**This is my attempt at getting back into writing, so I know its not going to be the best, updates will be sporadic (probably IDK) **

**I dont own anything or I wouldnt be here**

**We have no Beta. We die like men.**

* * *

To Rowan there was nothing more comforting than being in the forest. The second she stepped foot inside, it would become her whole world. All of her family lived and hunted in the woods as long as she can remember; however, that was a very long time ago. So long ago in fact that Rowan cannot remember anywhere else; remember anyone else. Only the forest, the trees and the peace that came with isolation; but the isolation came later, much later. All the same, this story is not about the forest and family. This is a story of how Rowan fought, survived and found her soulmate.

* * *

It has been silent for days. Unbearably quiet, there was a complete lack of animal, insect or even the natural sounds of the wind blowing through the forest. The only sound she could hear was the soft crunch of the thicket floor. It was quite unsettling for Rowan. It sounded to her like the trees were upset with her. Did she do something wrong? Pausing in her walk, Rowan considers her last thought. The more she considered it the more frustrated she got. No! She did nothing wrong! She followed the instructions EXACTLY as they told her! They are being Mean for absolutely no reason! The more these thoughts swirled around in her head the more frustrated she became and the closer Rowan got to pitching a fit.

"It's not fair! Just talk to me," Rowan whines out and adds flourish to her words by crossing her arms and slightly stomping her feet. She is fully aware of her childishness but at the same time not caring enough to stop fussing like a small sapling. "I just want to know where to go next." She pouts out.

With no response coming, Rowan gets extremely exasperated and flings her arms down towards the floor and stomps onward in a huff. Making her way through the thicket to a small clearing. Every step she takes just riles her up further until a sudden gust of wind blew through the trees, and suddenly the world came back to life all at once; shaking and moving resurrecting everything around. It was as though a bubble popped and suddenly everything was alive and making noise again.

Rowan pauses, as the air floats through the trees and wraps around her carrying the voices of the forest to her. "Danger. Danger. Hide. Hide." They whisper, barely a breath in her ears. With the warning delivered, Rowan hesitates for only a moment before she lurches forward toward a large tree on the side of the clearing.

As Rowan runs forward she started to grab and fold the light that's shining through the branches of the treetops, as soon as she gathered enough energy Rowan starts to fold the light around her body and bend it thoroughly. Just as she was taught in the past, Rowan crouches at the bottom of the old tree and steadys her breathing. Wrapping her arms around herself trying to calm down. Having the rapid mood swings today is making her a little dizzy. Taking one deep calming breath, Rowan pulls the light she has wrapped around tighter.

Ever since Rowan was created the trees had taught her how to survive and live after the incident. Teaching her how to manipulate the light in the air to create illusions and hide herself in plain sight. When molded properly with concentration her illusions could fool any creature; the only downside is light cannot cover her scent. This is where the trees come in, Rowans lucky enough that as a forest dweller her scent is practically identical to that of the woods, so as long as she stands immediately beside the tree, she will have her scent masked. The end result is it appearing as though the clearing is empty and Rowan was never there.

* * *

Despite the panic caused by the faint warning, Rowan has been waiting for a seemingly infinite amount of time for this so called danger. The sun is now directly overhead and her knees are beginning to get sore from her crouched position. Rowan starts thinking again. Maybe this is just a mean joke for throwing a tantrum about the lack of communication from the forest. The more Rowan thinks about it the more she is convinced this is true. They ignored her for so long, so of course they would be that mean again. Decided in her mind, Rowan pushes up and stands tall. Just as she is about to call out and yell at the world around her, the world exploded. Again.

It was a sudden rush of noise that startled Rowan into silence. Okay she admits it wasn't an "Explosion" per say, but it scared her enough.

A small herd of deer have filed into the tiny clearing Rowan was just waiting by. All other upset feelings and thoughts just flew right out the nest. Mood soaring Rowan can't help but do one of those small excited shuffles with her face lit up. The only thing Rowan loves as much as the trees is the animals who live with them. To run through the forest with the deer, to nap with the mountain lions or even to forage with the squirrels. She loved the animals and they tended to be amicable to her presence at first, but warm up very quickly as well.

Just about to Drop the light she has wrapped around her and take a step forward, a white flash blurred through the meadow and the deer off; running away in a blind panic. Rowans vision was obstructed at first by the running bodies. Her stomach dropping as the deer cleared out and all Rowan can see is a limp doe held in the arms of an impossibly white creature.

Shock. That's the only word Rowan can think of. That's what this must be. This cold twisted numb feeling that is slowly filling her limbs; that's freezing her legs in place until she cant move anymore. She can't think straight, She can't even think at all. Her vision grows smaller and smaller until the only thing she can see anymore is This horrible monster. All pale, translucent, shining skin and hair tinted with blood. It holds down the innocent deer, mouth on its neck; Shredding the neck of the poor doe. Terrified, but unable to move to help her; what could she even do!? Absolutely petrified, what if it can see through the light? What if it finds her next!? Will it slaughter me too?

What feels like forever passes when the monster finally throws the body of the deer away from itself. Done with its vicious murder, the monster blurres once again and dissapers.

As soon as it's gone Rowan lets out a choked sob, it didn't even eat it! It just killed that deer for no reason. It just ripped out her throat and left her there for no reason! In Rowans panic she can no longer tell if she is crying for the deer or if she's relieved to still have her life. It's probably a combination of both.

Taking huge gasping breaths Rowan tries to get her heart rate down to a reasonable level and stop hyperventilating. It seems to work after a few minutes of deep breathing on the forest floor. Floor? How did she get down here? Rowan slowly shuffles her legs underneath her and uses her hands to push herself up off of the ground. As soon as she is up, she presses the palms of her hands to her eyes and tries to clear out the tears and sting of her now beautifully inflamed face. Taking one last shaky breath, she starts to compose herself.

Only now that she is standing does Rowan realize exactly how exhausted she is after the emotional vomit she just coughed up everywhere,. Taking small measured steps, she slowly makes her way to the middle of the clearing. To where the corpse is.

The closer she gets the worse her stomach rolls and the heavier her feet feel. Sooner than she wished for, she was directly beside the poor girl. Rowan can't help but gag as the sickly sweet scent permeates the air. It feels absolutely suffocating as the whole area is drenched in the cloying scent. Just standing there Rowan could tell she was right, the monster not only didn't eat the deer, but it injected her with a venom so no other scavengers could make use of its senseless killing either. Her stomach lurching one final time before deciding she could no longer take it anymore; She slowly backs away, every step making her feel better because every step takes her away from the body.

Now feeling more lost than ever, Rowan numbly scans her surroundings; no longer having any idea where she was going in the first place. Hoping for some clue to come and tell her what to do next. She didn't have to wait long before she could even start to worry about that, the wind picks up again. Gently moving through the clearing and slowly helping blow away the horrid stench and lightly buffing at her face. The cool air on her skin was possibly the most soothing thing she could have at that moment. The relief it afforded her, knowing that it wasn't a cruel prank for whining and she truly wasn't alone. Once again as the breeze wraps around her she hears, "Follow us,"

Turning around and seeing where the wind was blowing through the thicket, she starts moving with purpose. The forest constantly moving and wind at her back allowed her confidence to grow once more. Of course they wouldn't abandon her, they loved her. They were protecting her, guiding her.

Making her way down the overgrown woods, not a thought in her head of where she is going or how long it would take her to get there. She trusted the woods to lead her to where she would be safe. While walking Rowan can't help but compare that horror to herself, as it is the only creature she has seen so far that looks even remotely similar to herself. As loathe as she is to admit it, they seem to have the same body structure to their species, however the insane speed and callous murder makes her think she couldnt possibly be from the same secies. She was supposed to coexsist with nature not brutally murder it and destroy it. Not only that but their appearances were vastly different. While obviously that was a male and she is obviously female, her skin is tanned and warm, her hair is long and unruly, with piercing green eyes and warm round features. Absolutely nothing like the cold and sharp visage of that creature.

A full body shutter passes through her as she invisions the demon again. One of the downsides to creating and controlling illusions was that your imagination goes into overdrive. To create anything realistic you have to be able to envision every single detail about it. Anything you don't think of, does not come to life and then you have something that no one would believe. This means every nightmare is hellish and every dream is euphoric. In an attempt to faze the darkness from her mind, Rowan tries to envision her mate again.

It's one of the few things that always brings a smile to her face. That never fail to give her hope. Is he strong? Kind? Rowan always envisioned them the same way; because she has no idea what others of her species looks like, she imagines that they have the same colouring as herself. Tanned skin and dark hair, green eyes. They will be tall and protect her. Someone who will cherish her and their bond. It never fails to lighten her soul and fight back the dark. Filling Rowan with a much needed light and warmth, Rowan lifts her head and marches on.


	2. All Fun and No Play

Life was a lot easier now that everything was alive again. With the sounds of the forest and the animals moving around, it brought some peace to her mind knowing that silence only meant that the monsters were back. Although it has been many moons since she came across the horrors of the world, she will never forget the piercing acidic eyes of the ones she fears. Shaking her head, Rowan pushes the thoughts to the back of her mind.

No more dwelling on the past and what's out there! Only looking forward from now on! I mean it had been many Lunar cycles before she even ran into one the first time, what are the odds she will run into it again anytime soon?

Before she could go on, the breeze suddenly changed direction. With only a short pause in her steps, Rowan turns and begins to follow the current. Having been moving for a while now, Rowan can tell that this has been happening more often, that being a change in direction; more and more the last few days the trees have been telling her to change the way she was moving so often it almost seemed like she was moving in circles.

As she walks it almost seems like the forest is thinning, as though she is somehow reaching the end. But that is ridiculous, because everyone knows the forest does not have an ending. Just as she thought that the trees thin out as a steep hill comes into view. With a soft sigh and muttering under her breath Rowan begins to trek up the hill. "Stupid hills." Rowan grumbles with faux anger. "Why can't I get a break!?" With a loud sigh Rowan crests the hill only to gasp at the sight.

The sight she came upon at the top of the ridge was startling to say the least. It was rows upon rows of _HUGE_…. things. Thoroughly confused Rowan stands still. It took a minute but eventually she noticed something exit one of the things, and it suddenly hit her! They are large burrows…. Built on top of the ground? That didn't seem very safe. The whole area looks exceedingly strange, barely any trees lived in and around the burrows. How did they protect themselves from predators? The arrangement looks like it's inviting _them _into your herd to eat you!

Her curiosity got the better of her again. Once the idea of sneaking down there and seeing what kind of animals live in giant burrows, she almost couldn't stop herself from flying down the hill. As Rowan takes her first steps closer she begins to fold the light around herself once more. With her cloak fully covering her she slowly makes her way down the cliffside; although the animals back in her home groove were accustomed to her presence, Rowan was fully aware that most animals have never seen one of her kind before. Though animals are never aggressive with her, and most animals recognize her as a part of the forest; they tend to become very nervous around her or in the case of predators, very curious or very territorial. At least until they become familiarized with her being in the woods.

As she reached the bottom of the bluff, Rowan made a cautious scan of the area. This being the first time she was so far away from any form of forest, it made her heart beat just that much faster than what the monster hike up and down a craig did to her. Looking at the closest hovel, Rowan crouches down and slowly makes her way closer. She noticed around it there was a tall barrier made of wood surrounding the hutch. Considering this, Rowan thinks they might have some idea as how to protect themselves anyway. As she climbs over the wall, she also sees large holes in the side of the burrow. All previous thoughts of these creatures knowing how to fend off predators goes away with the wind. How can they expect their young to survive through the winter!? It's completely see through!

Shaking her head, Rowan decides that she will have to help these poor animals learn to make a proper home in the ground, or at least with no holes in the sides. Continuing forward she looks inside of the hovel and sees tons of stuff everywhere! Frowning, Rowan wonders, _Why do they have so much junk lying around the hovel? Won't it get in the way of the family that lives there?_ Before she can question anything further, a noise comes from the other side of the space she was looking into. Head darting towards the noise, Rowan cannot hold in a strangled noise of surprise as a figure walks into the room.

A figure that looks just like her. Okay while not _just _like her but the features are similar. Same body shape, walks on 2 hind legs and has long dark hair just like herself! The only real difference is the complexion of this one is very light and she is rather tanned. More than a little confused Rowan studies the other girl, it seems like the junk all around the den has a purpose as the girl inside has been picking up and placing things down all around the room. Then she appears to be eating…? _Oh, I get it. Its foodstuffs. _Rowan thinks to herself. Why they don't just forage for fresh stuff is beyond her, but Rowan decides to settle in and follow this one for a while. Just to see more about this weird herd.

* * *

It had been a couple moon cycles since Rowan started following the girl around, it turns out her name was Angela and she lived with her sire and dam; and it seemed like they were all absolutely crazy! They all wore these removable skins that covered themselves up, Rowan was actually curious about those so she snuck into Angela's room and grabbed a top part and a bottom part, The top part being black with short arm holes and small brown bottom parts. They helped with the chill that permeated the air. In Rowans opinion it was the only smart thing about the animals that lived here.

They all stay in their hovels until just after the sun rises and then they all go to this large building and sit around inside and listen to an elder talk _all day_ about confusing things that make her head spin; instead of being out in the forest learning real survival skills against the dangers of the evil ones and predators or how to forage for their food! That was another thing, they don't even know how to talk to the trees, and that is probably the most horrifying part for Rowan.

Rowan has actually come up with a theory, the reason they are all so pale is because they don't listen to the nature spirits anymore, they stay in their boxes and ignore their guardians; so the trees decided to mark them as defectors and drain them of their forest colors! It made perfect sense to Rowan, and it explained why they didn't seem worried about any predators, they just didn't know about them. Coming to this conclusion just doubles Rowans resolve to help these poor souls at least figure out how to run and hide from anything that might wish them harm; it's one of the first skills you learn from the trees after all.

With this in mind she decides to start out small, with the girl that she has been following for the last few days. Gathering some more light in her hands, Rowan starts to mold it into a fox; a relatively small predator. An easy first try for anyone. Now with both herself and the fox mirage, she follows the girl as she walks to the boring box hovel. Urging the fox onto the path in front of Angela, the girl seems to stop and starts making some odd cooing noises. Angela crouches down and starts cooing even louder at the faux fox. Of all the reactions she could have had, this was not on she expected from the girl. It was not an reaction she expected from anyone.

More than a little exasperated with the situation Rowan makes the fox get aggressive, and start snarling at Angela. The coos stop and Angela stands up stiffly, putting her hand up in front of her body, she starts to back away while lowly talking out loud to the fox;

"Sorry little guy. Didn't mean to make you so upset, I'm just going to back up real slow and you're going to stay there; Okay?" she pleads in a soft voice.

Rowan scoffs; _That's not going to stop anything that really wants a bite out of you _she mentally adds.

Having the fox lung towards Angela, Rowan tries to hold back a small chuckle as Angela stumbles back with a small shriek. Angela rights herself as fast as she can and runs in a large circle around the fox and off towards the boring day hovel. Rowan watching the back of the running girl can no longer hold in her laughter, losing her hold on both her cloak and the fox illusion, she doubles over howling.

"D-did you see her face!? Oh m-m-my goodness!" Rowan stutters out between laughs.

Taking a few minutes to calm down, Rowan takes a final deep breath before letting in out and saying out loud to herself, "Oh we have to do that again." All thoughts of 'helping' the people of this herd to learn some valuable life skill have flown out of her head, all she wants now is to have someone scream like that again; it was seriously too funny!

* * *

After half-heartedly looking for the girl, Angela, Rowan gives up and just wanders around the burrows looking for someone else to 'teach'. While she walks she notices that the herd has a rather large territory, taking a rather long time to walk from one end to the other. It still boggles her mind about how a group so hopeless in survival has managed to survive this long. It just didn't add up. _Oh well, at least they are really fun to scare. Their reactions are just so funny! _Rowan thinks to herself with a small chuckle under her breath.

It was really very amusing, every creature she came upon was scared of every illusion she conjured. At one point Rowan made a small mouse and had it scurry up to a woman walking down the street; and to her pleasant surprise it was the best reaction she got all day. The woman started jumping around squealing nonstop in short high pitched bursts. It was almost unbelievable; how could someone be scared of a harmless mouse? They could be annoying but they can't hurt you. So suffice to say Rowan was having the most fun she has had in awhile.

After a short amount of time walking along the road, she finds a stocky man standing outside one of the small dens. She had noticed this one around, mainly because his den was small and it moved around alot and it also had the pretty, shiny lights on top! Studying him for a moment, she noticed he was a slightly darker color than the Angela girl and the screaming lady. So of course this means that he must be a much tougher opponent than the females!

Rowan studies him for a moment; she is going to need something big, something scary to get this man. Her toughest opponent to date, her arch rival! Thinking upon it for a moment longer, a plan begins to form. A bear will have this man screaming for mercy! In order for Rowan to create an illusion of the size that she wants, she creates it around herself. The same way that she creates her cloak but instead of reflecting her surroundings, she builds up a massive grizzly bear around herself. Slowly she shuffles up behind the man, only when she is fairly close by does she have the bear let out a fierce roar as she waves its hands above her head.

Now if only Rowan spent more time listening to what Angela was learning in school instead of messing around with the people in town, she might have known that not everyone in town is helpless and unable to defend themselves. It was this lack of judgment that allowed her guard to relax as Rowan revels in the horrified look on the man's face. Laughing until a sharp crack can be heard throughout the burrows, and a sharp cold heat burns through Rowans side. Gasping she presses her hands to her stomach and feels the warm, tacky liquid leaking through her skin.


End file.
